Blog użytkownika:Nieznana2003/Więzienie karresel. Mephisto i auriana
chej, ślepa żmijo może byś się tak nauczył celować co- krzyknęła księżniczka Volty. -ja ci pokaże ty pomarańczowa larwo, ATERUINA- krzyknął nastolatek i wystrzelił w dziewczynę wiązką kryształów. Spudłował. -może przestał byś się już z nimi tak cackać i wreszcie byśmy to zakończyli co? -wypowiadają zaklęcie i celują w księżniczki. -dobra dziewczyny zróbmy to crystal luxstra.- chwytają się za ręce i wyciągają różdżki. -o nie, nie tym razem- krzyczy Praxina, po czym wyciąga z bratem magiczny kamień dla dodania siły, i wypowiadają razem zaklęcie obronne. Wokół bliźniaków pojawia się kryształowa tarcza jest jednak zbyt słaba by powstrzymać światło, kiedy tarcza pęka uwalnia energie która wsysa, zarówno bliźniaków jak księżniczki i potwora. W więzieniu karresel. Iris otwiera obolałe oczy od światła, chwyta się za głowę i poczyna się rozglądać. Jest jakby w grocie, a raczej pod pewną kopułą, nie jest w stanie rozpoznać materiału, ale to chyba kryształ, bardzo dziwny, magiczny, ale jakby blokujący energie. Kiedy wstaje, kilka metrów dalej dostrzega leżącą nieprzytomnie Talię. Dziewczyna podbiega do przyjaciółki, spogląda na śpiąca twarz, błękitno włosa oddycha, ale wyraźnie jest zmęczona. Talia zaczyna mrużyć oczy po czym, pyta Iris co się dzieje, niebiesko oka ściska przyjaciółkę i pomaga jej wstać. -sama nie wiem, ta konstrukcja wygląda na kryształową ale jest jakiś dziwny jakby blokował, magię po zetknięciu. Błękitno włosa dziewczyna, podchodzi do ściany i wypowiada zaklęcie Crystal Nascere, gdy kończy robi minę z niedowierzaniem, po czym patrzy się jeszcze przez chwilę na przyjaciółkę. -no i, co jest nie tak.- pyta. Talia wzdycha. -Iris obawiam się że jesteśmy w więzieniu karresel. -o nie, chwila, rozumiem że powinnam się zaniepokoić tak. -Iris,- łapie ją za ramiona- mogę cię zapewnić że to nie żaden ziemski kurort czy Spa, tylko ephediańskie więzienie dla największych zbrodniarzy, zapoczątkowane przez twojego prapraprapradziadka, tutaj są teleportowane wszystkie monstra które są zbyt niebezpieczne by je trzymać na naszej planecie. -jesteś pewna. -tak, dużo czytałam o tym więzieniu po porwaniu mojej siostry. Ściany są wykonane ze specjalnego, srebrzystego kryształu, mającemu za zadanie powstrzymywać wszelką magię w środku, jednak do puki nie spróbujemy się wydostać możemy wykorzystywać naszą magię, w ograniczonym celu. I jeszcze coś, uznałam że to więzienie jest nieużywane od kilkudziesięciu lat więc będzie, doskonałe do użycia go do zaklęcia crystal Luxstra, dlatego no cóż.. -no co cóż? Talia co masz na myśli? -chodzi o to że, kiedy tylko używałyśmy tego zaklęcia do powstrzymania kryształowego potwora, Teleportowałyśmy go właśnie tutaj. -czekaj czy to oznacza że. -tak, każdy potwór na którym użyłyśmy tego zaklęcia powinien się znajdować właśnie tutaj. U praxiny i amaru Amaru, chodzi krętymi ścieżkami w poszukiwaniu właścicielek, idąc do przodu zauważa walącą w ścianę Praxinę. -dlaczego to przekleństwo nie chce pęknąć. – gdy tylko wysyłała energie w stronę ściany jej energia natychmiast gasła. Przez co zaczęła tracić już siłę i zaczęła sapać, kątem oka dostrzegła spoglądające na nią fioletowe stworzonko. Skrzywiła minę- a ty czego chcesz, no już sio sio-pomachała ręką. Zwierzak nie drgnął- czekaj ja cię znam jesteś tym natrętnym zwierzaczkiem księżniczek.- Amaru mrugnął zdziwiony- hm, możesz okazać się cenną kartą przetargową choć no tu, ty malcu. -amaru szybko przebiegł pod jej nogami Praxiny. U mephisto Gdzie jaj jestem, nie żyje? Powinien coś zjeść czy jadłem? Pytał zdziwiony nastolatek łapiąc się za głowę. Zaczął się rozglądać był w ślepym zaułku jakiejś srebrnej jaskini, dokoła nie było jego siostry a to nowość. Poszedł do przodu, kilka kroków, klepnął się w czoło. -mephisto ty glarkbanie, możesz się zwyczajnie teleportować. -Wypowiedział zaklęcie teleportacji po czym zmienił się w zieloną mgłę. – no i proszę, po kłopoc… -odwrócił się i zobaczył że stoi na skale Kilka metrów wyżej, wcale nie chciał się tutaj znaleźć,- dziwne- wzruszył ramionami po czym spróbował ponownie, efekt ten sam tylko teraz parę metrów do tyłu. I znowu, i znowu, po kilku nieudanych próbach teleportacji stwierdził że to bez sensu. -gdzie kol wiek chce się znaleźć idę w przeciwnym lub przypadkowym kierunku, to miejsce musi być przygotowane dla takich jak ja.- spróbował jeszcze raz. Znalazł się w miejscu o wyższym suficie, z pomarańczową zjeżdżalnią do okoła.- co jest. Wtedy nagły krzyk z góry. -mephisto uważaj. Auriana Dziewczyna o pomarańczowych włosach, zaczęła pocierać oczy ze zdziwienia. Była w jaskini z wysokim sufitem. -iris, talia, dziewczyny, amaru, kto kol wiek. Halo jest tu kto.- spróbowała użyć zaklęcia by przewiercić się przez ściany, nic z tego, jej magia była natychmiast pochłaniana. Rozejrzała się ponownie. Jeśli jest choć jedna że którą pamiętała z Volteriańskiej szkoły, na temat geologi, było to że na gurze powinno znajdować się wyjście, i jeszcze że geolodzy to naprawdę niezłe sztuki, biorąc pod uwagę zdjęcia w magicomie. Spróbowała więc się wspiąć przy użyciu zaklęcia na górę, udało się, gdy jednak podskoczyła by rozbić sufit, jej magia natychmiast wyparowała. Dziewczyna miała właśnie spaść 30 metrów w dół więc użyła zaklęcia Crystal Emane by zbudować zjeżdżalnie. Już zjechała 25 metrów w dół, kiedy tuż przed końcem zjeżdżalni pojawił się zielony obłok, który potem przeobraził się w nastolatka, o ciemnych włosach, białej koszuli, i czarnej pelerynie, oraz zielono okim spojrzeniem. Nie było wątpliwości kto to jest. Gdy była już tylko dwa metry przed nim, krzyknęła -MEPHISTO, UWAŻAJ. Iris i talia -ale jak to się w ogóle stało że się tu znalazłyśmy, zaklęcie powinno teleportować potwora a nie nas w to upiorne miejsce- krzyknęła ephediańska księżniczka. -tak powinno, ale bliźniaki wyciągnęły jakiś dziwny klejnot do powstrzymania przeniesienia potwora, klejnot był najwyraźniej za słaby na to zaklęcie, ale połączenie ich wywołało efekt uboczny, zamiast potwora to my zostałyśmy przeniesione. -ale czemu nie ma tu auriany, ani amaru, gdzie oni? -to więzienie to splot długich i krętych korytarzy prawdopodobnie zostali wysłani gdzieś dalej w głąb planetoidy. -czekaj planeta, mówiłaś że to Ephediańskie więzienie. -tak ale znajduje się ono na nie wielkiej planetoidzie, w zewnętrznej części układu słonecznego, między ziemią a Ephedią, złoże tej planety było bogate w srebrny kryształ więc wydało się idealne do blokowania magicznych stworzeń i niebezpiecznych przestępców w środku. -dobra ale jak mamy niby znaleźć Aurianę? -musimy iść przed siebie. -och świetnie bo ja się stęskniłam za chodzenie, bez magicznego fioletowego pegaza- talia skrzywiła twarz- dobra dobra, wybacz, to przez te nerwy. Lepiej chodźmy. U praxiny i amaru Amaru biegł przed siebie kilka korytarzy, co sił w tych małych fioletowych łapkach. Praxina pomimo prób lotu, nie mogła wznieść się w powietrze, odzwyczajona od chodzenia, zaczęła odczuwać nadmierne zmęczenie, i dyszeć. W końcu Się zatrzymała, jak i amaru. -dobra, wygrałeś, zadowolony- zaczęła dyszeć i usiadła.-nie złapie cie dla okupu. Amaru podszedł do praxiny i popatrzył przez chwile, po czym zaczął się szczerzyć i gestem kazał jej się podnieść. Dziewczyna patrzyła przez chwilę, nie wiedziała o co może chodzić stworkowi. Ten zaczął ją szturchać. -dobra dobra, wstaje, i tak muszę znaleźć brata. – wstała i poszła ze zwierzakiem przed siebie. Mephisto i Auriana Co jest, dziwnie się czuje, moja głowa. Co się stało a tak, spadłam na mephisto, chwila co jest z moją twarzą, jakoś mi dziwnie-otwiera oczy i spogląda, widzi pod sobą zielono okiego nastolatka z zaczerwienioną twarzą i leżącą na nim dziewczyną. Auriana podczas upadku spadła na mephisto i teraz na nim leży, ale jest coś jeszcze, spoglądając na twarz chłopaka , nie może dojrzeć jego ust, chwila co jest, to uczucie, czy właśnie, CAŁUJE SIĘ z mephisto. Odrywa usta od jego zaczerwienionej twarzy, po czym szybko wstaje. -przepraszam przepraszam- zaczyna się pochylać- to to moja wina. Chłopak nic nie odpowiada, i ciągle leży na ziemi, jest w lekkim szoku. -a ja, no ten no nic nie szkodzi, chyba, ja- zaczyna powoli wstawać, łapie się za kark. Po czym patrzy na zaczerwienioną twarz dziewczyny o pomarańczowych włosach. -przepraszam tak strasznie mi przykro, to było nie chcący. Ja zjechałam i, no ten, - w końcu nie wytrzymała- czemu się teleportowałeś akurat, tam ? -że niby to moja wina, ja, ja, nie wiedziałem gdzie się teleportuje to miejsce, działem przypadkowo i to ty na mnie spadłaś więc nie próbuj tego zwalić na mnie. To ty mnie pocałowałaś.- oboje zaczęli się czerwienić. -dobra wiesz co nie mówmy o tym dobra- nastolatek kiwnął głową, ale nadal się nieco czerwienił- ok., o co chodzi z tą teleportacją, coś o tym mówiłeś. -tak ja no cóż- kaszlnął w pięść- to miejsce, w jakiś sposób neutralizuje wszelką magię, kiedy próbowałem teleportacji, przenosiło mnie niewiadomo gdzie, i no wiesz trafiłem, pod ciebie. -tak to- złapała się za kark- ja też to zauważyłam. Gdy próbowałam rozbić sufit magią, ona jakby została wchłonięta przez kryształ, jest pewne że zaklęciem się stąd nie wydostaniemy. -więc chyba zostaje nam iść do przodu i szukać pozostałych. -tak-zaczerwieniła się – a dlatego że mamy tylko siebie najrozsądniej byłoby pójście razem tak -tak to by było najrozsądniejsze- chrząknął- ale nie myśl że nie spróbuje ci zabrać kryształu, nadal jesteśmy wrogami. -serio a jeszcze przed chwilą mnie całowałeś- uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła przed siebie, mephisto się zaczerwienił. -chyba mieliśmy już o tym nie mówić.- stwierdził i poszedł za dziewczyną Talia i Iris Idziemy już prawie godzinę, a auriany jak nie było tak niema, mam nadzieje że nic się jej nie stało.-pomyślała różowa włosa dziewczyna. Dziwne co to za dźwięk, jakby ryk. -Iris zaczekaj- przyjaciółka wysunęła dłoń i zaczęła nasłuchiwać, chwile zbierała dźwięki w głowie, chwilę później, przed ich oczami okazał się wielki zielono czerwony smok, z odcinka „zaśpiewaj mi”. Smok zaryczał po czym, machnął swym ogonem w kierunku księżniczek- Iris padnij-krzyknęła, po czym zrobiły unik. -smok, ze wszystkich potworów akurat smok. Crystal offensio- krzyknęła ephediańska księżniczka, po czym z pod ziemi zaczęły wyłaniać się różowe Krzyształy, smok jednak podleciał do góry. -różdżka Xeris- talia, wyciągnęła różdżkę po czym zaczęła się wspinać grzbiecie potwora. Gdy trafiła na czubek głowy walnęła z całej siły, potwór był zszokowany, przez chwilę kręcił głową by pozbyć się bólu- to nasza szansa. -crystal retrosum – połączyły swoje magiczne okręgi, i strzeliły w potwora różowo- niebieskim płomieniem, ten od razu padł. - łatwo poszło-stwierdziła Iris -to nie jego wina, to miejsce znacznie osłabia czarną magie, poza tym pewnie jak tylko Się tu znalazł nic tylko szukał wyjścia, musiał być zmęczony. -czarna magia tak.- złapała się za brodę- myślisz że praxina i mephisto też tu są. -możliwe, że to zaklęcie też ich to teleportowało, ale to nic pewnego. -a jeśli tu są, i ich nie znajdziemy zostawimy ich tutaj?- zapytała. -tak byłoby najrozsądniej, ich wydostanie stąd byłoby mało prawdopodobne, bez nich żyło by nam się o wiele łatwiej. Jednak z drugiej strony wielkim okrucieństwem byłoby zostawienie ich w tym labiryncie. -pożyjemy zobaczymy, na razie liczy się auriana i amaru. Bliźniakami zajmiemy się później.- złapała przyjaciółkę za bark i uśmiechnęła. U praxiny i amaru Praxina i amaru idą koło siebie w milczeniu. -to pomagasz księżniczkom, tak, co masz w zamian.-maskotka się uśmiechnęła. Praxina się skrzywiła. Poczuła że zaczynają już jej puchnąć nogi od tego chodzenia, odzwyczajiła się od tego, zwykle służyła jej do tego teleportacja lub latania, ale tutaj obie te czynności działały zawodnie.- dobra mam dość, odpocznijmy chwilę, bo zemdleje, jak ziemianie to ciągle robią.- usiadła Amaru nie chciał, czekać z odnalezieniem swoich pań. Nie miał zamiaru być spowalnianym przez wroga. Podszedł do praxiny, i zaczął ją szturchać. Praxina go, ciągle odpychała ale malec się nie poddawał. W końcu zmienił się w pegaza i złapał dziewczynę za kołnierzyk. -czekaj co ty robisz, przestań- pegaz podrzucił ją do góry, i złapał na grzbiet.- o nie nie, nie mam zamiaru, to jest- zwierzak nie miał zamiaru ustępować. Rozpiął skrzydła i ruszył do lotu. Praxina ze strachu mocno złapała go za szyje, i zaczęła piszczeć. Po kilku minutach, uspokoiła się, i przyznała- dobra to przerażające, ale całkiem wygodne- amaru parsknął. Auriana i mephisto Idziemy w milczeniu już prawie godzinę, powinnam coś powiedzieć- dziewczyna łapię się za dolną wargę, miała wrażenie że pocałunek był tylko chwilę temu, wciąż pamięta jakie chłopak miał zimne usta. O czym w ogóle myślę, to było dawno, zapomnimy o tym, to był tylko wypadek nic więcej. -słuchaj- przerywa cisze- myślisz że znajdziemy, moją siostrę i pozostałe księżniczki. -nie wiem, no mam nadzieje, a co. -no cóż, nie chciał bym spędzić tu wieczności na szukaniu ich, z tobą.- lekko się czerwieniu.- brak ci ich. -dziewczyn oczywiście, gdyby tu były, talia pewnie od razu wiedziała by co to za miejsce, razem stworzyłybyśmy zaklęcie które może zdołało by nas odesłać do domu, w końcu Iris jest wszech potężna poradziła by sobie. –uśmiecha się- a ty tęsknisz za siostrą. -za Praxino, jasne. Znaczy no wiesz, gdyby tu była pewnie zaczęła by na mnie wrzeszczeć że to moja wina, ale w końcu załapała by że razem ponosimy konsekwencje, poza tym to moja jedyna rodzina.- robi przy smutniałe oczy- nie powinienem ci tego mówić. -nie szkodzi, wiesz, ja mam akurat inne relacje z rodziną. Mnie zawsze wszystko było zabierane, musiałam walczyć o swoje, bez przerwy się kłóciliśmy. Moje 32 siostry bez przerwy zabierają moją biżuterie, natomiast 9 braci, ciągle się ze mną bili o względy rodziców. Nigdy nie byłam sama- uśmiecha się- jednak wiem jak Się czujesz, od przyjazdu na ziemie, nie rozmawiałam z rodziną ani razu, byli temu przeciwni, wszyscy. - chyba sporo się na ciebie obraziło, z taką dużą rodziną. To musiało być…- zasłoniła mu ręką buzię i schowała ich za skałe. –mph… za co to? Przybliżyła twarz do jego, i położyła palec na ustach, mówiąc „cicho” -myślę że ktoś, lub coś tam jest, coś dużego.- wzięła palec z twarzy mephisto. Odsłonili ostrożnie głowy zza skały- widzisz nad tą przepaścią, coś wisi, chyba nas jeszcze nie zauważyło. -myślę że się mylisz- stwierdził chłopak. Potwór rozłożył skrzydła i ukazał swe oblicze, był to zielono- czerwony nietoperz z odcinka „nietoperz”. Mroczny zwierzak stanął przed nastolatkami, i stworzył potężną falę dźwięku, która rzuciła nimi o ścianę. Oboje byli oboleli. -mephisto, zrób coś to twój zwierzak. -spróbuje- wstał- chej, patrz na mnie, tak do ciebie mówię, teraz idź sobie- potwór machnął skrzydłem, chłopak zrobił unik- chej opanuj się, to ja pomagałem cię stworzyć.- potwór znów pisnął- auriana, obawiam się że mnie nie słucha. -no co ty nie powierz. Crystal colidium- wytworzyła potężną fale kryształów potwór jednak rozbił ją dźwiękiem. -andrium- potwór zasłonił się skrzydłem po czym, strzelił w mephisto wiązką dźwięku. Chłopak stracił grunt pod stopami. Zanim rozciągała się przepaść, nastolatek został ogłuszony, i wpadł wotchłań. -MEPHISTO- wrzasnęła- wstążka volty.- dziewczyna wyciągnęła, wstęgę po czym oplątała koniec wokół nogi chłopaka. Zwisał on teraz do góry nogami w przepaść. Księżniczka Volty ostatkiem sił trzymała się nad przepaścią trzymając wstęgę. Potwór miał stworzyć kolejną falę energi. -crystal ligare- krzyknęła, wciąż jedną ręką trzymając wstęgę. Potworowi zakleiła usta kryształem, zaoszczędziła czas, ale i tak potwór prędzej czy później pozbędzie się kryształu. Co teraz robić- mephisto leć. -ja nie, nie mogę, to jest, - nie mógł się skupić, miał przyśpieszony oddech, patrząc widział tylko czarną przepaść. -dobra, trzymaj się teraz. - a co ja niby robie. -crystal meniris.- z pod ziemi wyskoczył podłużny kryształ. Pomarańczowo włosa, oplotła wstęgę wokół kryształu i z całej siły pociągnęła. Mephisto z hukiem wyskoczył z dziury, na pobliską ścianę. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego- w porządku. -tak, mniej więc, musiałaś tak mocno?- złapał się za głowę. Potwór zdjął z twarzy obręcz, i potężnie zaryczał. -chyba mam pomysł jak go pokonać.- powiedziała uśmiechnięta- ty odwrócisz jego uwagę, kiedy się wystarczająco zbliży, za przestasz ataku, a ja mu strzelę jasnym klejnotem w pysk. Zgoda. -wszystko fajnie, ale czemu ja mam robić za przynętę, co? -moja magia wydziela blask którego on się boi, w ten sposób go ogłuszę.- zielono Oki kiwnął głową. Przybiegł wprost przed potwora, i zaczął machać rękami, próbując zwrócić jego uwagę. - chej patrz na mnie, zobacz ty przerośnięty gacku. Ateruina. – wyzwolił w niego wiązkę energi, potwór ledwie to poczuł. Zaczął szarżować na chłopaka, jednak ten się nie przejął- auriana teraz.- zza jego pleców wyskoczyła dziewczyna. -crystal pila- stworzyła potężny kryształ, który go oślepił a potem trafił między oczy. Potwór leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi- pokonaliśmy go ale z czasem się obudzi. -panienka pozwoli. Tena cracere- potwora otoczył zielony kryształ- nie ma za co. -wiesz że też tak umiem. -dżentelmen powinien wyręczać kobietę- skrzywiła się- a tak na serio to wielkie dzięki za ratunek, gdyby nie ty było by po mnie, dzięki. -no wiesz to nic takiego- zaczerwieniła się- posłuchaj jeśli chodzi o tamto, co się stało podczas zjazdu. -emm, no cóż- złapał się za kark. -myślę że nie powinniśmy o tym mówić pozostałym, żeby niebyło zbyt niezręcznie- zaczęła składać palce. - też tak uważam, ale nie chcę nic ukrywać przed siostrą. - Iris i talia też są dla mnie jak rodzina, nie mamy przed sobą sekretów, ale tak by było lepiej. -zgoda- kiwnął głową -na paluszek- wyciągnęła mały palec. -serio nie jesteś na to aby za stara- zrobiła twardą minę- ech, dobrze, - wyciąga mały palec, zaplata wokół palca auriany- ja mephisto obiecuje nic nie powiedzieć siostrze o pacałunku z tobą. -ja auriana obiecuje nigdy nie powiedzieć Iris ani tali o tym że pocałowałam mephisto- odrywa palec.- zgoda lepiej chodźmy szukać pozostałych. Talia i Iris Iris i talia szły właśnie długim korytarzem, dokoła krąży blask srebrzystego kryształu, niekiedy zdaje się on oślepiać oczy. Jednak pomimo tego bijącego blasku, Iris czuje że wewnątrz spowija ją ciemność. Auriana, i ukochany zwierzak są nie wiadomo gdzie, i nie wiadomo na ile się stworach się jeszcze napotka z talią. A propo, chyba jeden się zbliża, nie jest zbyt wielki, wręcz przeciwnie jest, wielkości Tali, ma długie nogi, ciemne włosy, i fioletową sierść! To coś właśnie leci w ich stronę, z Praxiną na grzbiecie, to przecież nie żaden potwór to. -AMARU. Pegaz zleciał na ziemie, tuż przed księżniczkami. Praxina szybko zeszła z fioletowego stworzenia. -nigdy, więcej,- położyła ręce na kolanach – nie wsiądę na to coś, choćby za wszystkie ephadiańskie skarby świata. -praxina, to ty.-zapytała księżniczka z sercem na piersi. -a któż by inny- odpowiedziała pobłażliwie talia. -jeśli ty, i amaru tu jesteście to auriana i mephisto też tu gdzieś są. -nie gdzieś tylko tam- stwierdziła talia, pokazując ręką, wychodzących z cienia, księżniczkę i zielono okiego, maga. -auriana, jak dobrze cię widzieć- uściskały przyjaciółkę. Mały fioletowy stworek szybko rzucił się w ramionach dziewczyny. -amaru, nie masz pojęcia jak za tobą tęskniłam- uściskała, stworzonko. -praxina- brat rzucił się do siostry. -ta, ciebie też dobrze widzieć mały braciszku. To jak, udała ci się randka- zapytała pobłażliwie. -bardzo śmieszne- spojrzał na uśmiechniętą dalej Auriane- nie było wcale źle- powiedział cicho po czym się, lekko zaczerwienił i uśmiechnął. -co powiedziałeś?- zapytała -nic takiego- odpowiedział szybko. -okej więc co teraz?- zapytała Iris - cóż, skoro jesteśmy wszystkie razem możemy użyć zaklęcia, do odnalezienia wyjścia. Księżniczki stają w kole i wypowiadają zaklęcie Crystal Locatum, by odnaleźć wyjście. Tworzą kulę światła która prowadzi ich przez gąszcz tuneli, po kilkinastu metrach kula się zatrzymuje, przed gładką ścianą. Jest ona również zrobiona z srebrnego kryształu i pochłania magię. Iris przygląda się bliżej ścianie, i stwierdza że ta jest inna bardziej, wytrzymała. -to wasze zaklęcie, chyba się popsuło nie ma tu żadnego wyjścia. -jest, ale dobrze strzeżone, my się nie przedostaniemy. -no to świetnie.- stwierdza księżniczka volty -ale Iris tak. -co?- zapytała dziewczyna -jedyne wyjście z tego labiryntu, prowadzi przez te ścianę. Jest zablokowana, ale jest sposób na otworzenie przy użyciu królewskiej magi. Masz te samą moc magiczną co twój pradziadek której użył do blokady, jeśli użyjesz na ścianie zaklęcia crystal Ventes, drzwi powinny się otworzyć i przenieść nas od razu na ziemie. -okej, spróbuję.- podchodzi do ściany i wytwarza magiczny okrąg, i wypowiada głośno słowa- CRYSTAL VENTES.- ściana zaczyna błyszczeć i Się rozsuwać. Po chwili zza drzwi wydobywa się blask który oślepia, księżniczki jak i bliźniaków. Po chwili gdy Iris znów otwiera oczy, widzi ze znajduje się n ziemi dokładnie w miejscu gdzie rzuciła z pozostałymi zaklęcie crystal luxstra. Już po wszystkim, wędrówka po labiryncie dobiegła końca. -wygląda na to że to już koniec naszej współpracy- stwierdza praxina -współpracy to Iris nas uwolniła- powiedziała auriana. -dobra dobra- stwierdziła praxina poczym się odwróciła Mephisto odwrócił się na chwilę w stronę auriany, ona również odwróciła wzrok. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę po czym, uśmiechnęli i ruszyli w stronę, rodziny. Jednak czy o tym zapomnieli? Koniec. Jeśli chcecie znać dlacze losy bohaterów czytajcie mój następny wpis który pojawi się w okolicy miesiąca. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach